Ruby in the Sand
by Mariel McLeod
Summary: Mariel and Justin continue their journey in Narnia in the Horse and His Boy, but not quite like they expected to


Chapter 1

I sighed as I stared out over the railing toward the setting sun. The marble of Cair Paravel felt good against my hot hands. I had been nervous all day, the day of the coronation. I was now, officially, a guardian of Narnia, an honor I never thought I would have received only a few months ago. I was still a little shaken by it. Without thinking, I twirled the silver ring on my left hand. That was the other part of my overwhelming shock. I was married! I mean, wow, just…. Wow. Not only was I married, I was married at age sixteen to the most amazing young man that I could ever have asked for. I was overwhelmed. I leaned my head back and stared up at the sunset streaming through the sky as my long red hair flowed freely down my back. It had been curled for the occasion and it felt funny as it swept my skin. To add to my amazing day, I was also wearing a dress, not just a dress, but the most beautiful soft green dress I had ever seen. The neckline was slightly low, and the back simply dropped half way down my back. Small green shamrocks lined the wide sleeves, the neck and the hem of the full floor length skirt. Small silver, almost elven lines with silver leaves decorated the well fitting dress. I felt like a princess from a fairytale. Oh yeah, I was. I had even been given a small silver and green crown to mark my rank. I thought of my friends, the Peviensies; Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. They were now the kings and queens of Narnia, the most beautiful land in this strange world. We were also the only humans in Narnia. We had come from our own world, Earth to be exact, by the great Lion, Aslan. He was the High King above all other kings. I sighed again as I let my mind drift to His glory which was beyond all that I had imagined it would be.

I had known of Narnia in my own world, and I had always desired to go there. Now that I was in the land I dreamed on constantly with my best friend, my love and now, my husband, memory of my own world was fading in the glory of Narnia and Aslan. I was startled out of my reverie when a hand was placed over mine. My head snapped in the direction of the person whose hand covered mine. I relaxed immediately. Justin raised an eyebrow at my reaction as he drew closer to me, letting his hand run up my arm to my shoulder while his right hand encircled my waist. He pulled me close to his chest, stroking my hair as he did.

"Relax, Mariel. It's just me." He left off stroking my hair to rub my back. My muscles were tight despite the joy of the day; it had also been very stressful. All my nerves were frayed and my head was just about to explode, not to mention my stomach. My stomach always began to do flips when Justin was around, not to mention when he was this close to me. In response to my obvious tension, Justin drew me closer, allowing me to lay my head on his shoulder.

"You're so tense. Is something wrong?" He asked as he gently rocked me side to side. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, just a bit awkwardly because I had only found out that he loved me that day and I was still new to the idea that we were allowed to touch like this.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just been a difficult day, that's all."

He pulled away from me so his liquid blue/green eyes could melt into mine. His eyes were the same color as mine and to look at those beautiful blue/green eyes and his long brown hair sent a thrill through me. His brows furrowed when he heard my explanation for my edginess.

"Difficult? How so?"

A touch of sarcasm tinted my voice as I stared back at him. "No reason. I've just been trying to make myself look perfect all morning long, then I had to stand up in front of four new kings and queens, all of Narnia and the ruler of the universe. We were crowned guardians, I was proposed to, and I accepted and married the most amazing, most heroic, wonderful, most handsome person on the planet. If that doesn't tense me up, I don't know what would. I'm still kind of in shock."

A look of pain crossed Justin's scarred face. Despite Lucy's magic healing cordial, the scars from Justin's two weeks torture in the White Witch's camp had not faded one bit and big white ropey scars stood out all over his body. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet.

"Do you wish you hadn't married me, Mariel? I mean, it was kind of sudden and in front of all those people, I guess it wouldn't have looked right if you had said no. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to force you into a decision that you'll regret."

"No! No, of course I'm glad I married you! Justin," I reached up and caressed his face with my hand. "I love you more than anything. Please, please never forget that. Ever."

He took a step away from me and leaned on the marble rail of the balcony, staring out toward the sunset. He bowed his head and a tear coursed down his face. When he spoke, his voice was rough and barely controlled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, you know. I know that I'm ugly and disfigured. I know that I'm not the strongest or most intelligent. I don't have a way with words like some do. Communication is not my thing, but I figured that I needed to say this. I can ask Aslan to free you, if you wish. I don't want you to be unhappy; I love you too much to make you stay with me. It's fine. I'll understand if you don't love me. I just love you so much, I didn't want you to say no. I'm sorry."

I gaped at him, tears running down my face. Had I not made myself clear? I loved him more than life itself. There was nothing, no one that I loved more than him. No words would express my love for Justin; my heart had to speak for me because I was muted whenever I tried to speak. I laid my hand gently on his back, but he shifted away from me.

"No. Please. If you don't love me, don't let me down gently, just tell me straight out." His strong hands gripped the marble rail as the tears streamed from under his closed eyelids. A sob broke from my throat and he must have taken it to be gratitude for he turned his face away and gripped harder.

I couldn't take anymore of this. I threw myself at him, ducking under his arm so I was between him and the railing. I threw my arms around his neck and forced him to look at me. Still he would not open his eyes. I drew his face to mine and twined my fingers into his hair as I touched my lips to his. His eyes popped open to look at me in astonishment. Then without hesitating, he threw himself on me, leaning over the rail slightly. He kissed me fiercely, his soft lips pressing themselves to mine, his tongue tracing my lips, desperate to express his love for me. I returned the kiss with vigor, glad that he had not rejected me out of some odd sense of duty to my distain for him… a distain that didn't exist. When he finally let me go, we both drew back and gasped for breath. Then he took my hand and gently led me down the hall and up several flights of stairs to the royal apartments. He apparently knew exactly where he was going because he stopped in front of one of the large doors. He looked down at me with a hesitant smile.

"You are sure?"

I smiled back just as hesitantly. "We are married, Justin, and I have no desire to change that, ever. My heart is yours for eternity."

His smile widened as he scooped me up in his arms and entered the chamber, locking the door behind us.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Justin and I walked hand in hand together through the castle, exploring what was to be our home. We met the Narnians and a few Archenlanders who arrived late to the coronation. As the bells chimed, we realized we were late for breakfast and so we dashed to the dining hall and burst through the door. We skidded to a halt as we realized that we were late. Not only were we late, but we had guests for breakfast. To be precise, the king of Archenland. Aslan was there as well. Everyone at the table, including Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, rose to greet us. We sheepishly walked to the table and parted to sit either side of the royal family. I sat next to Edmund who didn't really look at me when he gathered enough courage to speak to me.

"Ed, what's the matter? We used to be able to talk all the time. Is something wrong?"

He flushed to his ear tips and ducked his head. From the other side of Ed, Peter heard and snorted quietly. I looked to him for an explanation since it didn't look like Ed was going to give one. Peter flushed too, but not so much as Ed had. Finally, Peter turned to me and whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"He's embarrassed because you're married now… and at sixteen at that… it's a little… awkward."

It was my turn to flush slightly. "Oh. That's why you're so quiet." Ed flushed a deep red and kept his head down. I looked over at Peter. "Should I say that he'll understand when he's older?"

Peter cracked up laughing. Justin looked at us from where he sat on the other side of Lucy and tried to hide a chuckle. Apparently Susan and Lucy were having the same reaction that Peter and Ed were having.

"So you are the guardian of Narnia?" The deep voice startled me so much that I dropped my fork on my plate with a clatter. I looked up to see King Lune of Archenland sitting across from me. I gulped and nodded once.

"Yes sire. I mean, Justin and I are the guardians, not just me."

King Lune laughed and nodded to the lovely woman sitting next to him. "This is my wife, Telaya. She is pregnant for the first time with, if what our physicians say is true, twin boys!"

I grinned from ear to ear as I bowed my head to her. "I am very pleased to meet you, and I am honored that you came all this way just to visit the new kings and queens of Narnia."

King Lune bit his lip. "Well, we came to see you guardians too, of course. But there was another reason for my wife to come. If it hadn't been absolutely necessary for her to see you, she never would have made the journey due to her pregnancy."

I looked at Ed who was following the conversation as well. My brow furrowed as I looked back at the king. "What reason would that be, sire?"

The king fidgeted slightly. "I know it's unconventional, but I wanted to be sure that our countries were never at war with each other, and there really are only two ways to do that. One, of course, is by marriage." Ed shifted nervously at this. King Lune noticed, but continued. "But since none of the royal family seem to be old enough for marriage as of yet, and you yourself, guardian, are already married. The other way, oh how do I put this? We, that is, my wife and I, would be eternally grateful if you and your husband would consent to guard one of our sons."

I gaped at him, but then remembering my manners, I closed my mouth quickly. "But, why, your majesty?"

Telaya took over for her over nervous husband. "You must understand that we would never ask so much of you under normal circumstances, especially so soon after your coronation, except that we have received some important news about one of our sons. You see, Lune and I have waited several years for children and when it was discovered that I was pregnant, we went immediately to a sear who resided in Archenland. It was he who told us that I was to have two sons. He told us that we would name our sons Corr and Corin, and the one, he would tell us which to give which name too, that we named Corr will save Archenland from some terrible evil. Now this prophecy is not one we take lightly, which is why, to ensure that our son, Corr, will have the chance to grow up with this prophecy looming over his head, for it is almost certain that someone, an enemy of our country, will try to kill him if they get a chance. This is why we must beg your help to guard our son, for if you are successful, and the prophecy is fulfilled and my son does save Archenland from a great evil, and then our countries would always be friends. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head slowly, trying to grasp all the information that had just been thrust on me. "When are the twins due?"

"About four months." Telaya answered.

"Of course," The king said quickly, "You would have to discus it with their majesties and your husband first. After all, the decision is half his."

I nodded again. I slowly stood and excused myself from the table. As soon as I was out of sight from the breakfast hall, I broke into a run, my leather boots making no noise on the stone floor. I took the roundabout way to my room. I locked the door behind me and turned to see Justin sitting on the bed, his back to the wall. I went to sit next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and drew me close.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I saw you leave rather quickly. What happened? What did King Lune say?"

He shifted so he could stretch on his back on the bed. I rested my head on his stomach as I told him about the king's request. Justin was silent for a long time. I began to follow the creases in the stone ceiling, waiting for him to respond. When he did, it was not at all the answer I had expected.

"Four months." He sighed. "Sounds like we've got some studying up to do on parenthood. Oh shoot!" he sat up straight and my head slid onto his lap. I looked up at him quizzically.

"What's the matter?"

He carefully lowered my head to the soft mattress as he rose and strode to one of the windows. I sat up, staring after him. He opened the window and took a few more steps out to the balcony. He stared out to the horizon, across the ocean before bowing his head and covering those liquid ocean eyes with his hand. It was becoming an all to familiar stance. I carefully rose from the bed and went to stand next to my love. At my touch, he shook his head, his long brown hair shifting gently in the ocean breeze.

"Oh, Mariel. How could you ever want me?"

His words left me stunned. I panicked. It was last night all over again. Justin was going into self denial. I was rooted to the spot. Vaguely I felt my hand feeling for the balcony rail, something to hold on to. The wind grew stronger and my red hair blew in my face while my dress, (I had been forced into it by Susan that morning) swirled around me. Nothing registered in my mind. Not the waves crashing beneath us, not my red dress and hair flapping in the wind, not the wound of a trumpet from the wall top, sounding the passing of time. My eyes were focused on only one thing; Justin's hands as he fumbled at his belt, letting it drop to the stone floor. Slowly, he pulled the red tunic from his back and let it fall. The wind swept it back into our room and slammed it against the wall with a dull thud. Again Justin resumed the braced position against the railing, like he was trying to catch his breath. When he spoke, his voice was devoid of life.

"Look at me, Mariel, if you dare. Every one of these marks on my body a tortured mirror of what my maker meant for me to be. I am permanently disfigured." Suddenly he whirled on my, grabbing my hands and pressing them to his chest, his angry tears streaming. "Feel this!" he ordered. Slowly, he forced me to run my hands over his scarred body until he felt sure I would not drop my hands. His hands drifted to my face, longing to cup it in his hands, to caress my face, to wipe away the single tear that glittered on my face. The scars on his face contorted as he dropped his hands.

"Not even you, Mariel, should be able to love someone so hideous. Someone who's mind is even leaving him. Someone who would scare children with one look. Someone who can't even remember his own history." He brought his hand up again and cupped my face tenderly. I leaned into his hand as he continued. "I'm going insane, Mariel, do you understand? I'm loosing my mind! You have no idea how inadequate I feel because of that. That's one thing I can't stand; to feel inadequate. I can stand pain, battles, being tortured, anything! But not being inadequate. Especially for you."

I traced the scars on his chest, studying them, engraining into my memory every tear of flesh he had suffered under the whips of the White Witch's guards. Without looking up, I spoke.

"You're forgetting our world too." It wasn't a question. His jaw dropped.

"You're forgetting too?"

I nodded. "Ever since the battle, my memories have begun to disappear. It's because we're to stay here forever. Just you and me, Justin, just me and you for eternity."

He tilted my chin up so his ocean eyes met mine. "You mean you love me anyway, despite my _scars_?" he ground out the word, hatred searing his voice.

I continued to trace the lines, still gazing into his eyes.

"You _do_ know, don't you, that you were the most handsome man ever born before you got your scars, right?" he just stared at me. "Well now you know. And for your information, now that you have your scars, you look twice as handsome and manly as any sixteen year old, let alone the most handsome man ever born, should ever be allowed to be. As to your memory, I'm sure there's a reason for it, and I'm sure aside from our previous life, it won't be tampered with. Oh, and for the record, the day I stop loving your will be the day Aslan destroys his own country, not just this one."

A soft smile crept into Justin's features. He drew me to his battered chest and laid his cheek against my hair. I sighed happily as my one and only love rocked us back and forth, my cheek resting against his scared flesh.

"My Mariel, I will be yours for eternity." He tensed then relaxed. "I suppose we should tell King Lune that we accept the job of baby sitter as long as the monarchs approve. I don't imagine there will be many problems around here for us to deal with while Aslan's around, eh, my ruby?"

I smiled. "I like that name."


End file.
